


【普奥】凡我有的

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【普奥】凡我有的

“我不想听了。”今晚一直沉默不言的罗德里赫生硬地打断了他。

正在骂着弗朗西斯的基尔伯特停了下来，转头看向罗德里赫，神情逐渐变得阴沉，罗德里赫的冒犯显然令他非常不悦。

“你是不是很不情愿和我一起来这里？”

罗德里赫感觉喉咙里堵得慌，沉重地压下所有回答。

他应该情愿和基尔伯特一起来挑衅弗朗西斯吗？

白天看到的一幕又从他的脑海中浮现出来，基尔伯特拨开弗朗西斯的剑时，扭住了弗朗西斯的手腕，那只是相当短暂的一刻，因为亚瑟的介入立刻就松开了，一个没有后手的极其莫名其妙的动作，偏偏被罗德里赫注意到了。

哪怕这是一件罗德里赫早已心里有数的事情，他依然无法将杂乱的思绪抹得一清二白。

他们第一次交战时，大雨倾盆，血污狼藉，他的武器被基尔伯特击落在地，然后基尔伯特用同样的方式扭住他的手腕，将他按在战场的泥泞里，发生了一切不该发生的事情。

后来这就成了一个无言的动作。

“回答我。”基尔伯特说。

罗德里赫抬眼望向夜空，现在这个世纪不太容易看到星星了，黑夜已经不再像他小时候一样。

他知道自己快要死了，他不会再有很多以后的夜晚了。

所有人都知道。

基尔伯特少年时对弗朗西斯曾有一点秘密的仰慕之情，罗德里赫无可遏制地想起了这件事。谁没有喜欢过弗朗西斯呢？

即便是基尔伯特这样冷血的人也不例外。

罗德里赫无意中看到过基尔伯特给弗朗西斯写的信，他没有再看第二遍，因为字里行间能显而易见地看出写信的人如何认真地花心思学习法语。基尔伯特故意用伏尔泰来骂人，激得弗朗西斯与他辩论，从头到尾都是非常不经意的口吻，看似无礼实则有迹可循的观点仿佛全是信手偶得，绝非他花费日夜研读而来。

可惜的是，基尔伯特和弗朗西斯关系很差，差到为此和他联手都变成了可以接受的事。和基尔伯特联手对付弗朗西斯时，罗德里赫有时会隐隐对身边的人产生一丝同情，弗朗西斯永远也不会察觉到这个对他举剑的人抱着怎样不为人知的心思。

但基尔伯特哪里需要他的同情。

基尔伯特和伊万相交甚好，伊万甚至算得上是基尔伯特相当好的朋友。与和弗朗西斯不同，基尔伯特和伊万几乎没怎么吵过架，这对基尔伯特而言是非常难得的事情，他们俩有一段时间常常一起去波兰骑马。

罗德里赫有时完全想不通这件事，基尔伯特怎么可能和任何人和睦相处那么长的时间？

基尔伯特和伊万共同嘲讽他伪善，嘲讽他道貌岸然。在他和基尔伯特决裂的时候，伊万出现在他面前，用着基尔伯特一贯使用的措辞来讽刺他警告他，那当然是非常令人气愤的措辞，但终究是基尔伯特在给他的私人信件中才会用的词。

罗德里赫曾经以为是这样。

在做弥撒的时候，基尔伯特很喜欢去找亚瑟，基尔伯特只有和亚瑟在一起时才会聆听到共同的上帝之声。基尔伯特和他对于宗教都非常固执，在这件事情上，他无法理解基尔伯特，基尔伯特也无法理解他，而且谁都不准备让步。

他们永远都不会理解彼此的。

即便已经明显感觉到身边的人因为他的沉默而越来越失去耐心，罗德里赫此刻还是一句话都不想说。

那时基尔伯特抛出了一个荒唐的提议，说着一些永不终结的誓言，将他们的关系变成了如今面目全非的模样。

他很明白权势在握的基尔伯特为什么要提出这个提议，他很快就将失去最后的体面，没有多少时间了。现在基尔伯特已经彻底拥有过他，等到他死了，基尔伯特将孤品束之高阁，依然有的是时间开始新的征服对象。

既然如此，他为什么要答应基尔伯特这个荒唐的提议？

罗德里赫麻木地想。

他等待看到基尔伯特的誓言被打破的一刻，他迫切地想要看到基尔伯特背弃他。当众人都向他捅出一刀时，在众人之中，唯有基尔伯特曾对他立下誓言，那就是他死时能给基尔伯特的最后的报复。

除此之外，他在基尔伯特的世界里什么都无法留下。

基尔伯特有时候从远东回来，和他讲一些远东的风土人情，他会在心里承认一个明日的世界是属于基尔伯特的，而他属于一个昨日的世界。

他的死亡将会是一道分隔线，如今这些日子是最后的弥合。

“你今晚到底怎么回事？”基尔伯特有点不耐烦地问，扳过他的下巴，迫使他看着自己。

罗德里赫没有对注视基尔伯特这件事表露出抗拒，甚至有点沉入其中。

在他想到死的时候，他无法不想到爱。

他和基尔伯特曾经多么不共戴天，现在也变成了这种关系。今日基尔伯特口中轻蔑和痛恨的对象，只要基尔伯特想要，假以时日也会变成他们如今的关系。他很清楚。

基尔伯特好像没有无法得到的东西，他想要无可匹敌的军队，想要广袤富饶的土地，想要只手遮天的霸权，想让他最古老的敌人雌伏。只要他想要，他都终究会收入囊中。

反正到了那时他已经死了，不必再看到这一幕。

他们之中率先无法承受这种注视的人是基尔伯特。

他被一种亲吻罗德里赫的强烈需要所支配，于是就不再犹豫。“你不想和我一起来吗？”刚刚分开，基尔伯特又忍不住问了一遍，语气收敛了很多，听上去甚至有一点点委屈。

可是还是没有得到罗德里赫的回答。

“你为什么不高兴？我真的很不擅长这种事情。”基尔伯特犹豫着问。

“你也很不高兴。”罗德里赫闷声说。

“我和你在一起的时候从来都不会不高兴，哪怕生气我心里都没有不高兴的。”他说话像个孩子一样，令人完全想象不出他在战争中的模样，“只有你离开我我才会感觉不高兴。”

沉默在夜色中聚集。

“真的吗？”罗德里赫说出口才发现自己声音有点颤抖。

他不知道自己为什么要问这个问题，可是他突然忘记了自己原本想说什么，顷刻间，他的意识被要确定这件事的冲动占据了，哪怕他清楚这只是对方信口开河的一句话，哪怕他知道无论对方说什么都不值得相信。

基尔伯特沉默了几秒，又亲了他一下，妥贴地把他慢慢搂在怀里，“我说一句话，你不要生气。”他顿了顿，“你看起来好—”他终究说不下去了，只是把罗德里赫搂得更紧，蹭着罗德里赫的头发，“你感觉不到我很高兴吗？”

“...可是你这么关心弗朗西斯和亚瑟的关系，还用挑衅去试探他们。”

“我不是在试探他们。”基尔伯特摇摇头，“...我是想知道你是不是真的愿意和我在一起。”他好像突然想通了什么，“如果这是你不高兴的原因，我不会再这么做了。”

“我是第一次和你在一起，以前也没有经验，但…”基尔伯特欲言又止，“…你是知道的。” 他的声音中带着被掩饰的热烈的期盼。

罗德里赫不知道。

可是他忽然想放过基尔伯特了。


End file.
